The present invention relates to a paper currency acceptor and method of handling paper currency in vending machines.
Vending machines are generally operable by mechanisms rendered effective by the introduction of a predetermined number and combination of coins to cause the machine to dispense products of like value therefrom. The present invention is especially adapted for retrofitting vending machines with the present invention to enable conventionally operated coin machines to accept paper currency in addition to and/or in lieu of coins.
The cost of many products particularly cigarettes has increased such that it is no longer convenient and/or practicable to insist that they be vended in coin-only operated machines. Until now, however, separate paper currency changers have been installed adjacent to or alongside of coin-only operated machines to provide a sufficient supply of coins. Such paper currency changers, however, are relatively expensive and are practicable only when a substantial number of coin operated vending machines are in the same location. On the other hand, most coin operated vending machines are individually placed or placed with only a limited number of companions, whereby provision of a paper currency changer would be uneconomical, as well as inconvenient.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a paper currency acceptor that is relatively simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture and which can be mounted, as a retrofit device to existing coin-only operated machines in a location thereon that does not require reconstruction of the door details of the machine and that can be located conveniently adjacent the already existing coin mechanism.
It is a further object to provide a paper currency acceptor which is directly connected to the coin mechanism so that the customer need not go through the added step of first changing the paper currency into coin before operating the vending machine.
It is further object to provide a paper currency acceptor which is mounted within the vending machine, thereby increasing security and preventing common thefts and the like.
These foregoing objects, together with other objects and advantages, will be apparent from the following disclosure.